The End
by Silver Dragon Youkai
Summary: FINISHED! This story will suck until I fix it up. But I'm lazy, so bare with me and my spelling.
1. Default Chapter

My Brothers and Me  
  
(a/n: This is just for fun, I'm just putting one chapter up and seeing how many people review, nothin' more nothin' less.)  
  
Chapter 1: Falling  
  
~*~My Part~*~ (a/n:Hello I'm 13 and single. ^_~)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I feel from the sky of Gunsmoke. 'How did this happen to me?!' I was falling towards a hotel in a rather large town, different thoughts went through my head like, 'How did I get here!? Where are John and Paul?! And why am I not waking up, this has to be a dream!!' Finally I reached my destination; I feel through 3 floors and finally landed on the ground floor with a loud, THUD! There was tons of dust and debris all over the place. I lay on the floor with blood coming out the side of my mouth, and my eyes wide open.  
  
"What happened" someone said looking around.  
  
"Was that a bomb?!"  
  
"Probubly a dud" someone said walking towards me. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!"  
  
"Ow" was all I said then passed out.  
  
~*~John's Part~*~ (a/n: My oldest brother, he's 17 and single. ^_~)  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was in someones home! He sat up quickly once he realised where he was. He grabbed his shoulder for he had apparently landed on it or worse. Suprisingly enough he wasn't wearing a shirt. (a/n: Aw man if my brother finds out about this he will kill me. -_-`) A girl walked in to the room that looked about his age, holding a new shirt for him, and pants. (a/n: OOOOOOoooooOOOOO.)  
  
"Oh so you're awake" she said walking over to him. He remained silent and thought, 'Where's Ali and Paul? And how in the hell did I get here, I'm on Gunsmoke aren't I?!'  
  
"How did you get here" she said putting the clothes down on the chair next to the bed. He still didn't say anything. (a/n: He does this all the time, you can just sit there calling his name 50 times and then he answers you, GRRRRRR.)  
  
"Well, don't tell me you hit your head so hard that you can't remember how to talk" she said putting her hands on her hips in a very annoyed way.  
  
"I can talk I just chose not to for my own reasons" he said looking at her with angered eyes.  
  
"Hmmmm, well I have some practicing to do and you're very lucky that sword of yours only stabed your shoulder and not your heart" she proclamed and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~Paul's Part~*~ (a/n: Paul is 15 and also single. ^_~)  
  
Paul walked through a different town to both John and Ali. He was draging his giant Cloud sword behind him, fortunatly for him he wasn't falling or had fallen. (a/n: He really is the lucky one out of the 3 of us, stupid Paul, anyhoo...) No one was in the streets so he got unlucky there. (a/n:YESSSSSSS.) He stagered over to someone's home, dropped his sword and banged on the door the way you would if you're being chased by Fredy or Jason. Some girl about his age opened the door and yelled, "What, WhaT WHAAAT is it!"  
  
"Can you please help... me..." he said then fainted forwards.  
  
(a/n: Well what do you have to say about that? I'm serious, tell me what you think. Don't let my talent go to waist. Tehehee j/k j/k, but please review honestly. I won't track you down and kill you, *sigh*dahwell.) 


	2. 2 Girls and A Guy

My Brothers and Me  
  
(a/n: Wo I'm special. My 4th fic, this one is just for fun. Oh yeah this is 1 week after we got to Gunsmoke.)  
  
Chapter 2: 2 Girls and a Guy  
  
~*~John's Part~*~  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really have to get on with looking for my brother and sister. I hope to find my sister first because I know my brother can take care of himself" John said to the girl known as Amanda.  
  
"I don't want you to go, but I can't stop you, if you don't find them then you are welcome to come back anytime" Amanda said with her head lowered.  
  
"I'm not used to doing this but..." John said, closed his eyes and leened in to kiss her on the cheek. He was pulling his head back then she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him full on the mouth. "What the..."  
  
"Please don't forget me," she said backing up and walking out of the room. He chuckled alittle, and thought, 'Well now I don't think I will forget her.'  
  
~*~Paul's Part~*~  
  
"Let goooooo" Paul shrieked to the girl latched on to his leg.  
  
"NOOOOO, don't leave, I don't want you to gooooooo" the girl known as Amber said still on his leg.  
  
"I can't stay I have to find my brother and sister, and I have alot of work to do."  
  
"I know" she said standing up and looking him in the eye, "but if you don't find them then you better come back and stay with me, you promise?"  
  
"Fine, I promise" he said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Alrighty, well then..." she walked over to him, held the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, "sealed with a kiss." She smiled and pushed him out the door.  
  
~*~My Part~*~  
  
I awoke to a soft pillow and sheets over me. I didn't remember what had happened, for a short time but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Well that's basically what did hit me, or was it that I hit it, oh well. I was on my stomach, and I got up and out of the bed. I was wearing a black shirt that reached a little past my hip and black shorts. I was in sooooo much pain, my legs where covered in bandages from my ankles up, I could feel the bandages all on my torso and from my shoulders to my elboes. "What the hell?" Where the only words I could udder before my legs gave way and I fell to my paining knees. I herd someone coming towards the room; I attempted to stand up and was all stagery. I stagered to the door and fell forwards.  
  
"Hello, there" this guy said, caltching me. "Well, you shouldn't be out of bed, but I am glad you're awake" he said with a smile, then he lifted me up like I was his bride -_-`. I remained silent and surprised at the way he was holding me, plus I was in a LOT of pain at the time.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess" he said sitting me on the bed. I still remained silent, "Please tell me your name, please."  
  
"Sin" was all I said.  
  
"Sin did you say, odd name for someone espesially a kid, I'm Ren" I looked up at him with angered eyes.  
  
"Kid" I said still looking up at him, he chuckled alittle and patted my head like I was a kid, "GRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"What? Was it something I said" he said taking his hand off my head.  
  
"I am not a goat, nor am I a child, I'm a young lady" I said angerly.  
  
"Really? Well you look like a kid to me, anyhoo my mom will be in here shortly to change your bandages" he said turning and walking to the doorway, "Ciya, kid."  
  
(a/n: There you have it, undeniable prof that most guys are jerks, j/k. But I just have to tell you that all 3 of us meet, Vash, Milly, Merl, Wolfwood, Knives, Legato, and posibaly the Gung-Ho Guns, but that's not till later.) 


	3. Why Me!

My Brothers and Me  
  
(a/n: This is 3 days after my brothers left there lady friend's homes and I left Ren's home. Oh yeah guess who shows up in this chapter *waits 2 hours and no one answers*, some people, anyhoo it's P.E.Y.!!! My bestest friend in the WHOOOOOLE world. I know you're out there P.E.Y., yeah wooo!!)  
  
Chapter 3: Why Me! __)  
  
Knives rubbed his chin with intrege, 'I wonder if she really is that powerful, I'd like to find out' he thought to himself, 'I'll get Legato to find her.'  
  
~*~My Part~*~  
  
"Why.the.hell.does this.have.to.happen to.me" I complained inbetween panting while running from some stupid thugs. "WHY ME!!!" 'I really wish someone would come to my frikn' rescue' I thought and then of corse tripped on a stupid rock. What would you expect, I had been running for 1 whole day, and I was really tired. "Damnit' " I screamed as I herd them closing in on me, then I herd some funky screaming.  
  
"What the." was all I could get out before my bottom jaw dropped wide open, "P.E.Y.?" It was P.E.Y.; someone came to my rescue! I looked over at the people formally chasing me, they where lying on the ground with a pool of blood under them.  
  
"Well, I thought you needed some help so." she said before I lunged at her with a tackle hug.  
  
"P.E.Y. I soooo happy you came, I've been running for one whole day and I was hopping someone would come to my rescue and you did! Ummm. can I ask you a question" I said then got off of her.  
  
"You just did," she said calmly.  
  
"What about 2 questions?"  
  
"There's your second," she said with a smile.  
  
"How about 4?"  
  
"Okay, talk" she said now both of us laughing. (a/n: It's an inside joke with P.E.Y. and me.)  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I really don't know, but hey, I have to go to work so I'll see you around. What do you go by here anyways?" "Sin, you know, the origanal is always the best" I said with a smile and she flew away. (a/n: She has wings just in case none of you got that, and she has a sword just so you know that.) I sighed and continued on my way, then I herd something behind me, it was the whole gang and at that sight I just took off like the wind. 'WHY ME!'  
  
(a/n: That seems to be my longest chapter I've writen for this story. Now I am very tired, so I'm this is Sin saying good day, good night, and good bye for now. ^_~) 


	4. An Interesting Talk

My Brother and Me  
  
(a/n: Well of coarse you're in the story P.E.Y. If I left you out then you would kill me and hopefully the reviewers would be sad. You show up again so no worries in fact, blah, blah, ablah.)  
  
Chapter 4: An Interesting Talk  
  
So far;  
  
Me: Running like HELL!  
  
Nightmare: Working at the hotel/bar place to pay off his room.  
  
Titus: Also working for the same reason, only getting drunk with the 'Village Idiot' every other night.  
  
P.E.Y.: Working the strange job no one will find out until much later.  
  
Anyone Else: About to show up, so read on dudes!  
  
A gunshot was herd and I fell to the ground. 'Damn, I should have taken a bigger risk' I thought holding my leg. I had herd the shot and couldn't determan whether or not it was going for my right calf or my left. So I made a wild guess and moved my right leg inward and the bullet just skimed the side of my calf.  
  
"Good shot now let's get her!!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Oh, crap" I said letting go of my leg and getting on my hands and knees.  
  
"Not so stong now are ya" the 'Boss' said grabbing me by the throte and lifting me up. Alrighty, you know how in movies the people kick there feet in the air facing downwards, well I figuered why not kick him in the mouth.  
  
"You little bitch" the guy said snapping his fingers and several gunshots where herd. I had managed to dodge many of them but not all, they seemed to all go to my left arm. It hung lifelessly at my side with blood covering me as I lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"That was easy" some one said as they all turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't walk any farther, humans" someone said in a low hiss behind them.  
  
"What now" the 'Boss' said turning around, and that was the last thing they saw.  
  
'Where am I. What is this darkness, why is it so cold. Haven't I felt this before, I know I have. Soon I'll hit the bottom and when I do it.is going..to hurt' I thought to myself in a deep darkness. I could sence the bottom coming, as I closed in I felt someone catch me, but who, I couldn't find out then for I blackedout completely.  
  
~*~Much Later~*~  
  
'Why is my arm all tingly' I thought practicaly still asleep. 'What happened, I don't remember a thing.'  
  
"That's what I'd like to know" I herd someone say from my side. I flexed my fingers and made a fist with my left hand, it felt stiff and funky.  
  
"What" I said sitting up and opening my eyes looking to my side that I herd the voice. 'Oh.my.God' I thought, with my eyes now wide opened looking at none other then Legato Bluesummers! (a/n:YAY!)  
  
"So you're finally awake, to tell the truth I was beginning to worry" he said standing up from his chair and stretching.  
  
"You where worried about me?"  
  
"Yeah, a little" he said moving the chair to its origanal position in the corner. All of a sudden the door burst open and almost in a split second I found P.E.Y. hugging me.  
  
"You're ok! You're awake! You have a metal arm" she said letting go of me and looking at my left arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed a bloodcurtaling scream as I looked at my left arm. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM" I shrieked.  
  
"Well, you see it's hard to, ummm." Legato said scratching his head.  
  
P.E.Y. cut in, "Oh, you know what I have a job to do, and when I get back I want an explanation on how in the 7 hells she got a metal arm!" She then turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"Come on" he said pulling me out of the bed.  
  
"Hold on, I'm not going.." He cut me off.  
  
"You have a meeting with someone" he said pulling on my arm again.  
  
~*~10 minutes later~*~  
  
"Let go, let go, let go" I said to Legato while hitting him in the back with my metal arm for every time I said 'Let go.' I was about to hit him again and stooped me with his specialness and forced me to punch myself in the cheek.  
  
"Stop hitting me" he said and finally stopped walking infront of a house. I rubbed my cheek and thought 'ow, did he have to make me hit myself so hard?' He knocked on the door and pulled me in.  
  
"Hello" he said to none other then the bitchyest bitch on Gunsmoke, Meryl Strife. (a/n: I'm sorry if I spelled her last name wrong, please tell me how to spell it if it wrong.)  
  
"Hello Mr. Bluesummers, Milly's in the kitchen if you wanted to say 'Hi'" Meryl said while Legato pushed me close to her. She pushed me down the hall towards a dark door with the word 'Enter And you DIE' painted in red. She knocked on the door and simply said, "You have a visator" then she quickly opened the door and shoved me in. I bumped in to someone and that someone grabbed my sholders. I looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, as I looked into them I felt like I was being hypnatised.  
  
"Hmm." was all I herd him say. I felt him unbuttoning my shirt.  
  
"What the." was all I could get out before I felt his finger touch my lips indecating for me to 'shut the hell up'.  
  
"Don't talk when you haven't been talked to" he said, I could tell he was glaring at me so I did as I was told, and shut up. He was touching my metal arm, it was weird how I could feel him touching the metal like I had nerves in it or something. "He did a good job, don't you think?" That was my que to talk.  
  
"Yeah, but who did a good job" I asked as he buttoned up my shirt, how curdious.  
  
"I do beleave that I am the one asking the questions, for instance, what's your name?"  
  
"Sin" I said now changing my ever popular, playful smile to a serious straight face. He pulled me somewhere, I think to a table and some chairs. He sat me down and then sat down himself.  
  
"So, Sin, your brother led me to beleave that you want all humans dead, is it true? Give me the truth or you will regret it" he said. I could easily tell he was serious.  
  
"It's true, probubly everything he said, I hate humans and I do want them dead" I said looking him in the eye.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're poison. They misuse everything, be it there own kind or otherwise. They don't deserve to live, anything but them deseves to live, and I'd gladly sacrafice myself just to kill off all of the humans. They don't deserve to live on this or anyother planet" I said angerly, then I calmed down and sighed, "And that is the truth."  
  
"Hmmm." he said again. I stood up and walked to the door, my eyes had finally adjusted to the dark I could make out his figure now. I opened the door slightly and he grabbed my arm pulling me into him, he held my face and kissed me full on the mouth. I was in shock, he finished kissing me then said while pushing me out the now fully opened door, "My name is Knives." As soon as he said that I went into complete shock and fell on my ass infront of his door.  
  
(a/n: Can any of you beleave The Millions Knives kissed me?! I can beleave it cause I wrote it, haha. I know you didn't get to much of a part in this chapter but I'm telling you now P.E.Y. you will have a bigger part soon, I promise so there is no need to hit or kick me. ^_~) 


	5. The Devil

My Brothers and Me  
  
(a/n: P.E.Y. you will show up in every chapter for alittle at a time. One chapter will totally be deticated to you. ^_~)  
  
Chapter 5: The Devil  
  
"What happened" Legato asked back at the hotel room.  
  
"Well if you want to find out that badly then just do that mind reading thing and find it, I'll probubly be thinking about it a lot just to analize what or how it happened" I said looking at my left arm with interest. "Say, Legato, is it ok if I get this thing wet or do I put some sort of bag over it?"  
  
"It's water prof."  
  
"Excelant" I simply said then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He herd the water turn on and a loud scream, he rushed in and herd me yell, "DAMNIT!"  
  
"What happened" he questioned moving the curtin that seperated me from him. I screamed again.  
  
"Don't look you pervert" I shrieked at him pushing the curtin closed before he caught a glimps of me.  
  
"Well what's wrong" he questioned with a sigh.  
  
"Do you know how cold this water is?! It's freezing, I can barely stand it, but I'll live, now begone, out, umm, umm, hmm, what's another word for go away, oh yeah, go away" I said throught the curtin, I herd the door close so I continued on happily. I finished, got out, dried myself off, put my shirt on, underware and then Legato burst into the bathroom.  
  
"What the fu." was all I could get out before I found Legato kissing me. He was holding my lower back and the back of my head forcing me into a deeper and deeper kiss. 'What the hell is he doing? What if I kiss him back, then will he stop' I thought then kissed him back, but he kept kissing me, 'DAMNIT!' He stopped kissing me and I dropped to the floor cause I lost balance.  
  
"There I did it" I herd him say. I tipped my head in confusion.  
  
"What" I said to my self getting up and putting my black shorts on, and walking out the door to find no one there. "Oh well, alone at last, I guess I'll be okay, alone" I walked over the bed and lyed down. I wasn't feeling well, there was something about the planet that made me feel sick, it wan't the heat or humitity it was something else. I fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
As I slept I felt this overwelming pulse of sadness, hatered, and sorrow that caused me to awake with a jult. Everything was fuzzy and out of focous, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. You know that feeling when you laugh so hard that you can't breath and your heart hurts a lot, well that's what I felt right at that time.  
  
"Are you alright" I herd someone say, a guy. I couldn't even talk it hurt so much all I could get out was a 'guh.' I turned over on my hands and knees, unfortunatly I also coughed up some blood. "I think I should get you to a hospital" he said holding my arm and trying to pull me out of bed.  
  
"No" I managed to get out before coughed up some more blood.  
  
"You need help" he said caringly.  
  
"You need to shut up" I said with blood running down the side of my mouth, I finally looked at him and he had the coolest looking eyes. They where a deep violet-red and looked like a cat's eyes. "I'll be fine."  
  
"How can you say that, when you're coughing up blood and look like you're about to die" he said stroking my back gentaly.  
  
"Don't touch me" I said swating his hand off my back, "I'll be fine." He gave me a caring smile.  
  
"Why push me away, I know you don't want to be alone, so tell me why?"  
  
"This is not the time, for me to be answering questions, I'm in imence pain right now, please not now and who the hell are you" I questioned as the door burst open ever so quietly and almost as instantly I found P.E.Y. at my side.  
  
"Sin, wh.what's the matter, are you dieing" she said worriedly, "And who in the 7 hells are you!?"  
  
"Oh, me? I get all embareced when I have to say my name, heh, I'm umm."  
  
"Spit it out" P.E.Y. yelled at him as I was getting weaker and fell on my stomach. I was about to pass out when I herd him.  
  
"I'm The Devil."  
  
(a/n: Yeah I know that's a corny name but it's the only name I could think of. Don't yell at me. If I hate anything more then people saying 'I love you' and not meaning it, it's people yelling at me. So if you deside to yell at me before reviewing then think again, and don't review at all. Got it?) 


	6. An Alternet Chapter

My Brothers and Me  
  
(a/n: Oh yeah I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story is totally deticated to my bestest best friend on Earth, and Gunsmoke P.E.Y. This is a chapter created by P.E.Y. because she is that creative, so read on dudes.)  
  
Chapter 6: An Alternet Chapter  
  
"Please P.E.Y. don't tell him, I'm begging you" I begged to P.E.Y.  
  
"No you cheated, I am so telling" P.E.Y. said to me crossing her arms.  
  
"Come on P.E.Y. I thought you where nicer" I wined.  
  
"Well you thought wrong" she said calmly.  
  
"YOU EVIL CREATURE OF DARKNESS" I yelled.  
  
"That's right" she said chuckling evily and walked out the door.  
  
~*~ Later On ~*~  
  
"Guess what Legato" P.E.Y. said happily to Legato as I was tied up in the bathroom also gagged. I thought, 'Damnit, it's not my fault, he kissed me!'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess who kissed Sin" she said all bouncy and happy which was highly unusal.  
  
"Who" he said angerly just hoping it wasn't Vash.  
  
"Knives" she said with a devilish smile as Legato's face turned really angery.  
  
"What" he screamed. All I could think was one of my famous lines, 'Oh crap.'  
  
"Yep, and she didn't tell you about it, tsk, tsk, tsk, not good at all what are you going to do about it?" He took a deep breath and his eye twitched with anger.  
  
"She's mine" was all he said as he stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~At Knives Home~*~  
  
"How could you" Legato yelled at Knives.  
  
"How could I what? And what right do you have to yell at me" Knives said angerly.  
  
"You kissed Sin! She's mine" Legato yelled.  
  
"She's mine" Knives yelled.  
  
"She's mine!"  
  
"She's mine!"  
  
~*~ 3 Hours Later ~*~ "She's mine!"  
  
"She's MINE!"  
  
They continued on, and on, and on. Until they could no longer talk so Legato left vowing to come back the next day and continue this argument.  
  
*cough cough* "Damnit now it's hard to talk, this is all your fault" Legato said to me.  
  
"How is this my fault" I yelled back at him, yet also moking him for not being able to talk clearly.  
  
*cough* "Shut up! It's your fault."  
  
"He kissed me, what the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
(a/n: P.E.Y. is soooo funny. Read her stories, they're great! ^_^) 


	7. Freaking Out

My Brothers And Me  
  
(a/n: I refuse to discontinue this story just for one person. This story isn't for me; it's for P.E.Y. As funny as it may sound she's like the sister I've always wanted and I'm not going to make her sad. I refuse to do that to her, so if the person that is reviewing my story angerly is reading this, then you may continue to review me angerly, call my story "Grade A Shit" and still wish death upon me for I will not stop writing just on a wim of one person.)  
  
Chapter 7: Freaking Out  
  
"You're the devil" she said to him annoiedly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should help her," he said touching my back lightly.  
  
"Did she say anything before she went out of it?"  
  
"She said that she would be fine.and to not take her to the hospital. "  
  
"We have to leave her alone" she said with a sad sigh.  
  
"What are you talking about" he questioned while turning me over onto my back.  
  
"I greatly respect her wishes, we will keep her here and tend to her wonds, whatever they maybe" she said with a calm serious tone. "No let go of her, I don't think she would appreciate you touching her, let go." She pushed him away and all of a sudden I woke up with me left arm twitching. I let out a low growl then a larger one that formed a scream.  
  
"What's going on" they herd a voice say behind them. It was Legato, he waltz over to the bedside as I was still suffering for some reason. I held my arm trying frantically to make the pain goaway, but nothing.  
  
"Let it take over" I told myself aloud. They all looked at me in confusion probubly thinking, 'Is she talking to herself, she's crazy.'  
  
"Let what take over" they all asked me at the same time.  
  
"The pain" I said as calmly as possible and then instantly relaxed. I closed my eyes and was as still as possible, I took a couple deep breaths and fell into a deep sleep. Slowly but surely, I feel into a horrible deep sleep.  
  
~*~Over with Nightmare~*~  
  
"Oh man, what was that screaming" he asked him self. Then something started to happen he went all sparkly and funky, then as he felt his mind leaving his body he knew exactaly wht was happening. "Home" was all he said, then was gone.  
  
Just so I don't have to explain, the same thing happened with Titus, or Paul. It's that simple.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
The next day I was still there, in pain, on Gunsmoke. I was in my 'I'm as good as dead' state. P.E.Y. ofcoarse was off at work whatever the hell that was and The Devil and Legato where by my side.  
  
"How did this happen" Legato asked The Devil.  
  
"To tell you the truth I have no idea" he said standing and stretching.  
  
"You think if I kissed her she would wake up, like with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty" Legato asked while staring at my pale 'dead' face and light blue lips.  
  
"Maybe. Is it really worth it though, I can't take this stuff I'm outa here" with that said The Devil left. Legato wasn't even paying attention as the time went by. It was getting darker and darker out, Legato finally snapped out of it once the light of the 2 moons shown in through the window hitting and partialy elumanating my body.  
  
"I'm outa here" he told me hoping for me to atleast make a sound but I did nothing. "I'll see you later," he said with a smile and a peck on my cheek, still no reaction.  
  
"So after one whole day of rest you're still like this" The Devil said poping up out of nowhere. "I can't take it, I'm taking you to the hospital" he said lifting me out of bed and taking me to the hospital.  
  
Days past then days turned to weeks, weeks turned to mounths and I still refused to wake up. P.E.Y. came to see me everyother day for a short amount of time, Legato came ever week for a short amount of time and The Devil like to pop up every once in a while.  
  
"So she still isn't awake" P.E.Y. asked the nurse before she went into my room.  
  
"No I'm sorry the doctor said it might be a little longer" the nurse said before entering my room leaving a very sad P.E.Y. out in the hall. She sighed and thought, 'I've never seen Knives around or Vash, Milly, Meryl, or Legato. I'm sure he comes but when does he?' She shook her head sadly and left. Knives had herd that something had happened to me but never came to see me, so he finally did and Vash came with him.  
  
"So what does she look like Knives? Is she cute is she ugly is she."  
  
"Please shut up" Knives said angerly to Vash who happened to be bouncing around his very annoyed brother. "Does it matter what she looks like? Good God you're annoying" he said walking to my room, "Behave your self, she's not even consious." Vash just nodded as they walked in, telling himself to behave in his spiky head. The nurse was just finishing up and I was in my usual position; on my back and barley breathing.  
  
"How do you know her Knives" Vash asked as they walked in and the nurse walked out.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No not really I was just wondering" he said standing in the corner, Knives sat in the chair next to the bed. "Wonder what she's dreaming of that makes her stay in such a deep sleep, what do you think Knives?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Well? What do you think Knives?"  
  
He still didn't answer.  
  
He was listening he just didn't want to answer. He was staring at me, no not just staring but reading my mind. He tried going deeper to see somethings clearly but as soon as he tried I started to freak out. I was holding the sides of my head screaming painfully.  
  
"Knives?! What did you do, she's freaking out" Vash yelled pulling his brother out of the chair.  
  
"I did nothing, see started freaking out on her own" Knives yelled back pushing him off. I turned over still screaming and then I just stopped, looked over at the 2 men standing there with my eyes now a dull red color almost pink. I slowly got up and out of bed swaying back and forth having a look of death in my eyes. I was staring right at Vash.  
  
"They all must DIE" was all I said then charged at Vash ready to kill him. He got out of the way before I tackled him. I recovered before hitting the ground, I figured why go after him when there's more fish to fry so I ran out of the room and instantly they herd screams of pain.  
  
"Oh no." Vash said running out of the room, aswell as Knives.  
  
Bodies lay on the floor with blood all around them. Vash was shoked by all the bodies, Knives couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"It's not funny Knives, she's on a rampage!" Vash ran out and there I was, just standing there. They both tipped there heads in confusion. I dropped to my knees, then fell forwards unconcious again.  
  
About a loooong time after I found myself in a jail sell. I couldn't see, well everything was just one BIG blob. I waved my hand infront of my face and all I saw was darkness. 'Oh crap' I thought. I herd someone open the door, I tried to say something but I couldn't talk either 'Oh crap.'  
  
"Why did you do that" I herd someone say.  
  
'Do what' I thought, it's not like I could talk.  
  
"You killed all those people" the person said again, it was a guy I could tell by his body heat that he was getting closer. "Why did you do it?"  
  
'I don't even know what the hell you're talking about' I screamed in my head. I pulled myself over to the corner and curled into a ball.  
  
"Don't act innocent, you're nothing but a murder" I could hear the anger in his voice.  
  
'I don't even know what happened, and now I'm getting yelled at for it. That's just perfect.' I looked around but what good would that do.  
  
"Can you even hear me?" I nodded. "Can you talk?" I shook my head. "Oh, so nomatter what I say you can't respond unless it's a 'yes or 'no' answer." I nodded again.  
  
'Now he figures it out. I have to get out of here' I thought closing my eyes trying to figure something out then everything went blah again.  
  
(a/n: Why must I do this to myself. Oh yeah, that's why, heh heh heh. P.E.Y.!!!!! Help ME!!!! You must come to my rescue again well not really but don't worry this next chapter is just for you! ^_^) 


	8. Pure Evil Youkai

My Brothers And Me  
  
Chapter 8: Pure Evil Youkai  
  
"What do you mean she's gone" P.E.Y. yelled at Legato once she came back and I was gone.  
  
"I don't know but she's not here, anywhere around here" Legato said taking a bite out of his cheesecake.  
  
"Well I'm going to work if she shows up then just tell me when I come back" she turned around and stared walking away.  
  
"What do you do anyway" Legato asked as she turned her head slightly.  
  
"None of your damn buisness" she snapped at him and walked out the door.  
  
She walked for awhile then got to a little house in the middle of the desert. She walked in and there was nothing around, she walked over to the far wall and pushed a part of it to make a secret door open.  
  
"So you're back" a man's voice said as she walked down the steps.  
  
"Well duh. Who should I hunt next" she asked the man with black hair and eyes behind the desk.  
  
"I don't know the girls name but she killed half the people in that town you where just in" he said looking at some papers.  
  
"You don't mean the girl woth silver hair, right?"  
  
"Yes that's who" he said not looking up from his papers, "Do you know her?"  
  
"Yes, and I refuse to go after her" she said now getting slightly angery.  
  
"Well either you hunt her down or I kill you. The choice is a: your life or b: hers" he was now looking her in the eye.  
  
"How about c: I kill you" her cool black sword appered and she instantly killed him. "That was easy, now to burn the place down" she said bouncing up the steps.  
  
Three hours later she was walking around and happened to come upon the most unexpected people, the Gung-Ho Guns. Not all of them were there just Rey Di, Midvalley, Zazi, and E.G. Mine, they were standing around something, but what was it? She walked over quickly, almost into a run to just find out something told her it was something special.  
  
"Whats up guys" she said cheerfully. All of them were ready to kill her.  
  
"Who are you" they all asked at the same time.  
  
"Pure Evil Youkai."  
  
(a/n: There is one whole chapter just for P.E.Y. You know why? Really? Do tell. I mean AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA.) 


	9. Fair

My Brothers And Me  
  
Chapter 9: Fair  
  
"Pure Evil what" Midvalley asked confisedly.  
  
"Just call me P.E.Y." she said in her annoied voice.  
  
"P.E.Y." they all said at once. She nodded.  
  
"I know who you guys are, you're Midvalley The Hornfreak, you're Zazi The Beast, you're E.G. Mine, and you're.you're"  
  
"Rei Di The Blade" I said very weakly but loud enough so she could here me.  
  
"Yeah that's it, Rei Di The Blade" she said snapping her fingers. She looked past them all to my poor carcuss on the ground. Her eyes got really big with surprise and she rushed over to me, "Sin!"  
  
"Yep that's me. Barley alive but it's me" I managed a weak smile.  
  
"What happened? Last I knew you where lying half-dead in a hospital bed, heh I rhymed" she said that last part proudly.  
  
"Not now, to cold and tired to answer. To.tired" I managed another small smile, "Gomen."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault" she gave me a small smile then Rei Di picked me up, I wined slightly as he barely touched my right arm, it was broken and chewed up by the birds and bugs. He was then gental with it, he carried me over to the truck that was there. The rest of the gang walked over aswell, and hopped in the truck  
  
"I'll just follow you guys" P.E.Y. said getting ready to spred her wings.  
  
"How" Midvalley blurted out before starting the car.  
  
"Like this" she spred her wings and flew up in the air and started circling them, "Come on I don't have all day."  
  
~*~Some Time Later~*~  
  
'Oh God.My head hurts and I gotta pee like a race horse, oh man' I thought to myself. 'Why does my arm feel so weird, it feels like. oh no' I shot my eyes open and tried my hardest to make everything focus properly, success. I looked at my right arm and much to my dismay it was as I thought, metal.  
  
'DAMNIT' I yelled in my head, 'This isn't fair. Why must I get the double metal arms, Paul wanted the metal arms. This sucks, and on top of that I can't help but have this num, rotting feeling right in my chest.' I sighed and got up. I stretched out a little bit and thought, 'Well at least I don't have metal legs.'  
  
"Hey your up" I herd a happy voice practically sing, it was P.E.Y.  
  
"Yep, yep, yep, I up and I'm tired" I said then noticed something amasing. I had samari pants, just wat I've always wanted in fact I had the whole samari ansable. 'Only 3 people know I've always wanted this, that's P.E.Y., Paul, and John' I thought then dove at P.E.Y. with a tackle hug.  
  
"Like your outfit?"  
  
"Thank you P.E.Y." I scweeled then remembered I really had to go. "Umm. P.E.Y.?" "Yes" she said as she got up.  
  
"I.umm.I."  
  
"Spit it out" she yelled.  
  
"I have to pee" I blerted out.  
  
"Oh, it's right over there" she pointed at a door at the other end of the room.  
  
"Thank you" I said running over to it.  
  
I didn't take to long doing my buisness, at least as long as it should take. Right before I came out she told me something.  
  
"You know you should take a bath, not that you smell, but bathing cleans the mind and soul."  
  
"Ok" I shouted through the door, then I herd her leave. I slipped out of my clothes and started the bath, I slipped in as soon as it was ready. I couldn't tell if it was warm or cold, I felt so num.  
  
'I wonder why I'm feeling this way, it doesn't hurt' I thought then slipped in and out of sleep until I fell asleep completely. 'I'm going to get all wrinckly' was my last thought before I fell asleep.  
  
"Hey" a voice said to me, "Hey get up."  
  
"What" I mumbled.  
  
"Get up, I have to talk to you" the voice said again, I could tell it was a man's voice but who was it?  
  
"Where am I, where are you? I can't tell what's going on" I mumbled. Then I felt myself being pulled up slightly, he must have put my head on his lap or something.  
  
"Alrightly, concentrate and focus on opening your minds eye, I know you can do it." I did as he said and I looked up at him, he was smiling down at me with the sweetest smile. He had jet black hair and the cutest eyes that happened to also be black.  
  
"What do you want" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was blushing, he was just so damn cute.  
  
"Well, first of all, why are your cheeks red? And second, we are in your mind" he was still smiling that sweet, sweet smile.  
  
"My cheeks are red because I don't know and what do you mean we, aren't you just a figment of my imagination" I asked as he leened in a little closer.  
  
"I'm here and it's complicated to explain, but I have something important to tell you, please listen" he said with his smile disappering.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You're dying" his wonderful smile now long gone.  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"You're dying, I'm sorry to say" he got a little closer. "I know you've felt it, that rotting, num feeling right here" he said putting his hand on my chest over my heart.  
  
"I don't understand, how do you know" I asked with a strange look on my face.  
  
"It's complicated, but all I can say before I take my leave is 3 mounths, that is how long you have to live" he bent down and kissed my lips lightly before I woke up. I touched my lips lightly, they were tingling with warmth as was my chest where he touched it.  
  
"That had to be a dream" I told myself.  
  
"Hey I have to go out for a little while, I don't know when I'll be back. Could you stay here? Don't worry I have someone here to watch over you" P.E.Y. yelled through the door  
  
"Ok" I yelled back. I got dried and dressed, as I was walking out someone opened the door and I bumped into the person. "Ow" I rubbed my nose cause I bumped in to the person with my nose.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just you were taking a long time, heh heh. I take it you remember me" he said kindly holding my shoulders.  
  
"Oh, my god" I mumbled as I looked up at the man standing before me. "You're the one from my dream" I almost shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I feel so embaraced, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Shadow you are already know my brother, The Devil or David" he said pulling me in to the room I started out in. "I'm sorry that I had to give you such bad news. But, there is an upside to all this" he said with a smile.  
  
"What's the upside?"  
  
"Your purpose in life is to kill all the humans on Gunsmoke. You remember that dream you had where you didn't know where you were and you killed all the humans?"  
  
"Yes, but how do you know about that" I asked confusedly.  
  
"Doesn't matter, that is your purpose and that is why you are going to die, your body is getting ready. Also your arms are going to go back to normal, it will be painful but they will be back" he smiled at me and gave me a big hug.  
  
"What the hell? Why are you hugging me?"  
  
"You're so cute when you look at me like that. I could just keep on hugging you forever" he said still hugging me. I started to blush thinking, 'Why, why does he have to hug me? Damnit, he's so cute! No not cuter then Legato, but he is, no he isn't, yes he is!'  
  
"Oh, umm, could you.umm, uh, hmmm." I couldn't get the words out.  
  
"I don't wanna let you go" he blurted out hugging me harder. 'Oh crap' was all I could think right about then.  
  
"Oh god, you're hopeless brother" a voice said behind him.  
  
"Oh I hate the way you do that" he said letting go of me.  
  
"Whatever, leave us alone I have very important things to tell her and I don't like you being around here" he said angerly to his evil brother.  
  
"Fine" he simply said and disappred.  
  
"Hmmm, you should rest" he said smiling down at me.  
  
"I can't sleep, I'm really cold. The blankets I have aren't warm enough, I don't understand that either" I said walking over to my bed and sitting down. "I'm just one really confused kid, right" I sighed.  
  
"Well that's ok. It's hard to understand a lot of things especially with you but soon you will understand everything" he said sitting next to me and putting his arm over my shoulder. I smiled lightly and leaned my head on his shoulder and relaxing. He was so warm and I surprisingly enough fell asleep almost instantly, he was just so damn comfortable.  
  
(a/n: Happy, happy me. I get to die. Oh well, I'm not dying in real life, wait yes I am but I have more then 3 mounths to live I have maybe 97 years to go, maybe less. Anyhoo, more of P.E.Y. in the next one, and will I ever go home, no.) 


	10. New Arms

My Brothers And Me  
  
(a/n: Soon I will end this, I have at least 2 more chapters after this one. That's all.)  
  
Chapter 10: New Arms  
  
"Hey are you alseep" he asked. He moved alittle and I kinda fell across his lap. "Ummm.Please tell me that you are asleep" he said nervously.  
  
"Neow" was all I said because I say weird things in my sleep.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" he said moving me from his nice warm lap to the cold hurty bed.  
  
"Neow" I said again and grabbed his shirt as he tried to leave, "Wait."  
  
"Ah, you're awake?"  
  
"Now I am" I mumbled. "Can you please stay here with me. I mean right here" I said holding his shirt tighter.  
  
"Sure I can." he emphisised the word 'can'.  
  
"But will you?"  
  
"Of coarse I'll stay with you, I like you" he smiled at me and sat at my side.  
  
"Thank you" I said then closed my eyes.  
  
I slep for about 3 hours then Rei Die stepped in to talk to me but since I was asleep he laft.  
  
"I'm back" P.E.Y. yelled.  
  
"Silence" Shadow whisper yelled then pointed down at me sleeping.  
  
"Don't you 'Silence' me" she whisper yelled back.  
  
"I obviously can't get anymore sleep with you two in here, so I might as well get up" I said with my eyes closed at first then opening while I finished the sentence. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I stretched then got up.  
  
"I got a new job" P.E.Y. yelled.  
  
"What is it? What was your last job anyway" I asked stretching then something snapped in my shoulders. I gulped then started screaming painfully.  
  
"What's the matter" P.E.Y. yelled woredly.  
  
"She's getting her arms back, other wise 'new arms'" Shadow said plainly.  
  
"Well she is in pain, what can we do?"  
  
"Nothing" he said just as plainly as before.  
  
I grabbed my shoulders and tried my hardest not to scream then finally I let out one last blood curtling scream and the metal arms fell off my body and two new arms where right there. My now normal arms had cuts all over them and were bleeding a lot.  
  
"Ow" I said laying on the floor panting.  
  
"Why do bad thing always happen to you" both of them said at the same time.  
  
"I don't know" I said imbetween breaths.  
  
"I'll help you" Shadow said in a deep 'manly' voice.  
  
"Leave her alone, I'll help her" P.E.Y. said helping me up and into the bathroom to be cleaned up.  
  
~*~Not To Long After~*~  
  
"Why me" I mumbled as P.E.Y. helped me back into bed.  
  
"You know why" Shadow said standing in the corner.  
  
"I think I do know, but" then I fainted, that sucked.  
  
(a/n: Not much I know but you'll understand soon. ^_~) 


	11. Purpose Part1 Final GoodByes

My Brothers And Me  
  
(a/n: 2 more chapters after this.)  
  
Chapter 11: Purpose Part 1- Final Good-Byes  
  
2 Mounths Later  
  
" I enjoy my new arms greatly, I understand everything better now. This is incredible but with the more wisdom I gane the more I feel my life going" I said to my self. "I have to send her back and say my final good byes, I know I have to."  
  
"Hello" P.E.Y. said happily while walking into the room I was in. "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Ditto" I said looking down at the floor. I was still in bed, I had been for the longest time, ever since I got my arms back. "I wish I could walk, so I could say 'Let's walk and talk', but I can't."  
  
"Well you do have the wheele chair, I could push you and talk" she said smiling. She did just that, so she started the conversation, "I feel really sorry for you."  
  
"I feel fine, don't feel sorry for me. Sadness is only a feeling, don't feel." I stopped myself. She looked confused, "Forget I said anything."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Look this is really hard for me to say but." I sighed, "I'm dying, P.E.Y. I've been dying for the past 2 mounths, I have 1 mounth to live." I held back my tears trying to speak clearly, "You have to go back home, back to Earth. My purpose in this world is to kill all the humans, and to do so.it's complicated."  
  
P.E.Y. stayed silent, she had long stopped pushing the wheele chair.  
  
"But P.E.Y. I know how to send you home, you have to go back and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer" I turned to see her with tears running down her cheeks. "P.E.Y.? Are you."  
  
"I don't want you to die" she shouted hugging me. From that act of kindness I started to cry as well.  
  
"I'm sorry but P.E.Y." I pushed her off slowly, "Good-Bye." With that I sent her home, watching her go, everything disappering mokingly. I broke down in tears amost instantly. Shadow came over to me and patted my back with a worried face on.  
  
"What's the matter? What happened? Tell me" he said trying to comfort me.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Gone, she's gone, I had to send her away! Back home, to Earth." I started to cry even harder.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to leave here. It's Knives, he wants to talk to you again" he said rubbing my back and patting it.  
  
"I know" I took another deep breath and sighed, "Let's get going right away."  
  
Some time later Shadow was caring me through the desert, it was night and we were traveling by moon light.  
  
"Soon.soon I will turn this desert land into a lush, green, tree filled land" I told myself.  
  
"Rest, we're almost there" Shadow said going along in a stedy, relaxing pace.  
  
"Then I'll have to say Good-Bye to my brother and that will take a lot out of me."  
  
"That's alright, if that's what you want to do then go ahead" he said calmly.  
  
"Thank you" I said then rested my head against him, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~In The Void~*~  
  
"John? John I know you're in here. Come on out" I said walking around in the darkness.  
  
"Who's there? How are you here? Wait, Ali" John said poping into sight the seeing me.  
  
"Yes John, but I have no time to chit-chat. I have to tell you something important" I said walking over to him. "John, this is good-bye, I'll never see you ever again because I'm dying."  
  
"But." was all he could say before I stopped him.  
  
"I can't make this long, look my purpose is to kill all the humans on Gunsmoke and in doing so in the end resalt I will die. It's not by choice, but it has to be done. You do understand, don't you?"  
  
"I understand" he said then put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll miss you and the time we spent together, it won't be easy living without you.but I think I'll manage."  
  
"I love you" I said in an inocent little girl voice.  
  
"I know" John said in a deep manly voice, then we started to laugh. (a/n: It's a thing we do.) "I love you too."  
  
"John, please say good-bye to your friends for me" I said, he nodded  
  
"Good-Bye, brother" I turned around so my back was to him.  
  
"Good-Bye, sister" he did the same and we both walked in oposite directions.  
  
~*~Out Of The Void~*~  
  
I awoke with tears in my eyes and I was being put down on a bed.  
  
"Are you going to be alright" Shadow asked.  
  
"I'll be fine with the comfort of my nightmares," I sighed, "Yes I'll be fine."  
  
"Do you want me to stay in here with you?"  
  
"I wish to be alone if you don't mind" I turned on my side so I was looking away from him.  
  
"Sure thing, get some rest" with that said he left me to my pain, sorrow, and sadness of my final good-byes.  
  
(a/n: Not to many chapters left, oh what's that other self? Oh I do believe you are correct, the next chapter is the last.) 


	12. Purpose Part2 The Viod

My Brothers And Me  
  
(a/n: The final chapter, this is the end.)  
  
Chapter 12: Purpose Part 2-The Void  
  
I sat up and felt different, 'Hmmm.' I sat up which was highly unusual for I used to not be able to move what so ever. I moved the covers over and stood, 'I can stand again, wait one second.3 more days' I thought to myself.  
  
"I have 3 more days to live." I told myself. "Might as well stay in bed, nothing to do."  
  
"Hello" Shadow said walking in smiling. "How's the little angel?"  
  
"'Little Angel?' Hardly, maybe an Angel of Death" I said then getting back into bed.  
  
"Well, not yet" he said with a wink.  
  
"Hmmm." I lyed back down, "I have 3 more days don't I?"  
  
"Yes" he said flatly.  
  
"Nothing for me to do except wait till my time to shine, correct?"  
  
"Correct" he said just as flatly.  
  
"I wish to be alone," I said then turned my back to him.  
  
"Alright," he said with a smile then left.  
  
***2 Days Later***  
  
"This is the end," I said to myself as I readied for my final hours of life.  
  
"Well, look at it this way" Shadow started, "You'll be making one hell of a cranky guy happy."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Hey don't look so down in the dumps, there is a chance you will survive this" he said with a smile.  
  
"That chance is 1%. I don't call that a chance at all" I said seriously.  
  
"Well with that attitude it will be 0%, but with a shred of hope it will be 1%" he said triumphantly.  
  
"So you happen to be happy about me dying" I questioned with a straight face.  
  
"No" he said quickly. "I want nothing more then for you to live, well, that is." he said getting slightly nervous.  
  
"That is, what? What's the matter" I said slightly conserned.  
  
"I.I." he just wouldn't spit it out, then Knives popped in.  
  
"Greetings" he said in his usual straight face.  
  
"Greetings" I said with his same expresion.  
  
"Well, I have to um-"  
  
"There you go studdering again. WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU" I shouted as well as cutting him off.  
  
"Stop yelling at me, you want me to tell you what's the matter? Do you" he shouted angrly.  
  
"Yes, of coarse I want you to tell me" I shouted at his tone.  
  
"I LOVE YOU" he shouted at the top of his lungs and ended it with a deep kiss to my lips.  
  
'Oh' was all I could think.  
  
"Interesting" Knives stated with a surprised expresion. Shadow broke the kiss then walked out the room.  
  
"Huh" I said with a hint of question. "No matter now, love is irrelevent. Especially now.but" I stopped myself, 'cause I remembered Knives was in the room. He looked at me with raised eyebrows, I gave him a sarcastic smile indicating that I was uncomfortable.  
  
~*~#3 Hours Later#~*~  
  
'Good-Bye.Everyone.' I thought as I sprouted two great white wings and ascended into the heavens to fufill my purpose. My purpose to destroy all of mankind. I did as in my dream, the darkness covered the world, the flames of life were blown off the face of that world. As the darkness vanished as did the last escense of my mind. A lightly lit orb began to surounded me as did my wings. A tear dropped from my cheek out of the orb to the world bellow. Thus ending my consiousness.  
  
The End  
  
(a/n: I was thinking of typing up another story, a sequal to this one that would be WAAAAY better then this one. 


End file.
